Arrielle
by twilightfreak051
Summary: The Cullens have a new addition to the family named Arrielle. But, how will the wolves act?
1. Awake

**1. Awake**

_**Arrielle P.O.V.**_

I gazed above me in astonishment. Where was I? _Who_ was I? I was so confused. Everything was so sharp, and new. I could hear _everything_. I could see e_verything_. And even worse, I had this unbearable burning in my throat. I could hear voices in the other room, two of them, one was a woman, with a high, but very angelic voice. The man's voice wasn't deep, but not very high either. I could hear their conversation. It was unlike me to eaves drop, but I was just so curious. So, I didn't move a muscle. I just lied there, listening to the mystery people in the other room.


	2. Conversation

**2. Conversation**

_**Arrielle P.O.V.**_

"Do you hear that Alice?" The man asked.

"Yes Carlisle, she is awake" Alice whispered. "Should we go in yet?"

"Perhaps not yet, although I should. I need to see if she's ok, before she tries to run"

"Okay, you go. I'll go get the others and tell them to come."

"Okay Alice. Good Luck with getting Rosalie here though, she went the mall" I heard Carlisle chuckle

"She went without _me_???" I could feel frustration from Alice. "I'll get her here, along with everyone else.

"Thank you Alice, I suppose I should go in now. Bye"

"Bye Carlisle. See you in a bit" With that I heard the wisp of air and then approaching footsteps. I didn't know what to do, or think at that point. So, I waited for the man named Carlisle to come into the room I was in.


	3. Introduction

**3. Introduction**

_**Arrielle P.O.V.**_

I sat up when I heard him come in. I couldn't believe my eyes. He was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen. He stood in the door way for a moment, hesitated, and then slowly walked in. I just stared, gawking at him in amazement. His eyes were a wonderful liquid gold. He looked at me too, but more like a Dr. would, you know, when you're getting a check-up. I was the first to speak.

"Hello" I whispered, and then gasped and looked around. Was that my voice I just heard? It sounded like was singing.

"Hello there Arrielle" Carlisle said. Arrielle? Was that who I was? I was confused, but then it happened, I remembered almost everything. It was like I was looking through a fogged window with these memories. They were so blurry compared to the sight I now had. But still, I remembered it. The first was my name, Arriele Marie Wilhelm. Then, I remembered a vehicle coming at the one I was in. Was that what happened? I was in a car crash?

"Carlisle" I was still stunned by my voice :) "Why am I here?"

"Arrielle, you were in a very bad car crash. You almost died. But-"

"But you saved me? Right? "

"Right, but to do that, I had to do something that might scare you. But you need to know that you now have a new family. My Family. Arrielle, you are a vampire.


	4. Meet the family

**4. Meet the New Family**

_**Arrielle P.O.V.**_

_WAIT A SECOND HOLD THE PHONE!!!!_ Did he just say that I'm a Vampire! LMAO!!!! LOL HAHAHAHA! He wants me to believe that I, Jenny Marie Wilhelm, am a VAMPIRE?

"Ha ha ha ha ha" I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. This guy needs to go to loony bin. "You mean to tell me that I'm a vampire? Wow, who put you up to this? How stupid do think I am?" I asked. Carlisle wasn't laughing. Carlisle wasn't even moving. I stopped laughing, He wasn't kidding. I really was a vampire. But they don't exist. Do they?

"Yes they do." I was startled when a man answered my thought. This man was absolutely amazing! He was even more magnificent than Carlisle... But, who was he?

"I'm Edward. I'm sorry that I startled you. I can hear thoughts. I'm a Vampire too." I just sat there as four more women came in, and two men. They were all so _BEATIFUL_! They all lined up in a boy - girl order. Carlisle got in the line too. And yet, I still just sat there.

"Meet your new family little sister" one of the guys chuckled.

"Alright guys, lets introduce ourselves" A petite girl giggled. "I'm Alice"

"Hi Alice" I said.

"We are going be great friends! I hope you love _shopping_ as much as Rose and I do!!" Alice Giggled again.

"I'm Jasper" The Man Next to Alice said. He seemed like a very calm spirit. I liked him.

"Hello Jasper" I said, still listening to my voice more than anything.

"I'm Rosalie, but everyone calls me Rose." Rose smiled but was angry. This must be the one who was shopping.

"Hi Rose, I do enjoy shopping actually" I smiled and Rose smiled even Wider.

"I'm Emmett" The man next to her said with HUGE smile, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello Emmett, you look like a guy who loves jokes. You and I may have some problems..." Everyone laughed.

"I'm Bella. I was the newest Edition to our family. But now you are, and I _thank you_ for doing that" We both giggled.

"Hello Bella." I smiled sweetly and then I saw who was next. This Ones name I already knew. This was Edward.

"Hello Jenny, we have already met, but I'm Edward" I Giggled.

"Hi Edward"

"I'm Esme. I'm Carlisle's wife."

"Hello Esme."

"Jenny, do you fell alright? You must be unbearably uncomfortable with the burning in your throat." Carlisle asked.

"Yes, it is bothering me actually. What is it from?" Everyone started laughing, except for me. What was so funny?

"You're just thirty" Carlisle explained.

"Oh, well can I get some water?" I asked. EVERYONE _BURST OUT LAUGHING AGAIN!!! I DIDN'T FIND THIS VERY AMUSING!!! _

"I'm afraid that water won't help." Carlisle said.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot I am a vampire!!! Well thank you for your help! Captain _obvious_. What will?"

"It's time for your first hunt" Everyone smiled.


	5. Hunt?

**5. Hunt???**

_**Arrielle P.O.V**_

"Whoa, hang on a second. How is HUNTING going to help me?" I asked the strange vampires smiling at me.

"Wait! Hang on guys! We have to let her see herself!" Alice singed. Or at least it sounded that way.

"What do you mean see myself? Do I have injuries?" I asked. Before I could finish, Alice was out of the room and back with a giant mirror. I was surprised she could lift it. She was so tiny.

"No, Of course not! You are beautiful just like us now!" With that, I looked in the mirror. I couldn't believe my new eyes! I was beautiful! The only thing was that my eyes were beat red. Those were kind of scary.

"What do you think?" Alice and Rose asked together.

"Um, wow! I am beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"Okay that's enough. Lets Hunt guys! " Emmett said. We all left the house. I automatically smelled so much! Wow, there was so much new scent! Carlisle led us to a pack of Mountain lions. I watched at first. So I could learn how, by the time Carlisle and Emmett were done, I was out there too. I couldn't believe how fast I was! The taste of animal blood was SO good. That doesn't sound weird. Right?


	6. They find out

** 6. They find out**

_**Jacob P.O.V.**_

'_Everyone come to La Push immediately!' _Sam yelled in our heads.

'_Okay_' We all thought together. Once we were all to La Push, we all sat down and Sam stood up.

"What is it Sam?" I asked.

"The Cullen's have a new member of the family" Sam spit.

"_What?"_ Embry growled "They made a new _leech?"_

"Afraid' so kid" Sam replied.

"But when?" I asked.

"She just woke up today." Sam answered.

"I say we unroll the welcome mat" Seth said with a grin. We all glared at him. The grin widened.

"_Why would we do that?"_ I asked

"Well, we _are_ at peace now since Jake is with Bella's daughter. So why not?"

"Don't you dare bring Nessie into this!" I yelled.

"No, I will. If they have another vamp in their family then it's Nessie's family now too Jake."

"Seth's right" Sam whispered. "We can't do nothing since you're with Nessie."

"Fine." I said, "Then let's go find the new bloodsucker and say hello."


	7. Her

**7. **_**Her**_

_**Seth P.O.V.**_

We all transformed into the wolves and went to go find the new one. Luckily, they were hunting and we ran into them.

"Hello Sam." Carlisle said. Carlisle was alone. The others must be somewhere else.

"Hello Carlisle. We heard that you have a newborn on your hands."

"Yes I do. Her name is Arrielle; she was in the car crash three days ago."

"Oh I see. Well, we are all very anxious to meet her. When can we?"

"In about twenty - five seconds." Okay, now I have to admit, I like new people. I was excited to meet Arrielle. First Esme came up. Then everyone else. Then, I saw her. I saw Arrielle. She was absolutely stunning! She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my entire life. It was like she was all that mattered, that I could and I _would _do _anything _for her. I didn't know what was happening. I _loved_ her. But how could this happen? I didn't even know her. What was happening to me?


	8. Confusion

I came out of the woods and saw a boy. He looked about my age. He was kinda cute too. Then, from behind him, came three or four gigantic wolves. They stood in the flank position and then, right before my eyes, the wolves phased to (kinda) normal humans. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Sam" he greated him with a nod and a polite smile.

"Carlisle we had an agreement!" The one called Sam replied.

"Well, I couldn't let her die, not in that much pain." Carlisle wasn't phased by Sam's anger.

"What is so special about her?" Sam demanded.

"Why don't you ask Seth?" Edward interjected.

"What?" Sam spit. "Why would I do that? No one new her, not in La Push."

"Sam" Seth whispered, forgetting that we could all hear. "Can we talk in private?" Sam's expression softened as if he had just found a cure for cancer.

"YOU IMPRINTED... ON A LEECH... DIDN'T YOU SETH?!" Sam yelled at him.

Seth started shaking really bad and then phased into a wolf and ran. I was so confused. What is imprint? I sat there and stared after him. I wanted to know more.

"Come on Arrielle." Alice called. I then noticed that I was the only one in the small clearing. How long had I been staring at the woods where Seth ran into? I went over to Alice and she took me back to the house.

~Seths POV~

_Oh man how could Sam say that in front of the _whole_ pack? That was so embarasing!_

_Sorry kid._ Sam was close. _It took me by surprise. Are sure that it's imprint?_

_Never been more sure about anything..._

_I really am sorry kid. _

_What am I going to do Sam?_

_Nothing much you can do... _This wasn't Sam, Jacob joined in. _It's like me ans Nessie. WAIT! _he screamed. _NESSIE! in the house with a newborn!?!?!?! I gotta go!_

_Jacob NO don't do anything you'll regret! _Sam and I thought together. But it was too late. He was gone, running at top speed to get to the Cullens house.

**Okay! I hope u all liked it! Review and favorite!**

**Do u think the next chapter should be in jacob's POV or Edward??? Help me ppl!**


End file.
